Family Business
by Nevermind555
Summary: Dans la famille Ackermann, je demande l'oncle. OS. POV Kenny Ackermann. Langage cru.


**Family Business**

Bordel. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de ramener ce gamin avec moi ?...

Je deviens sentimental, tss !...

Le gosse mangeait pour quatre, sa chevelure grouillait de poux et sa peau était rongée par la teigne. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir en foutre de ce mioche, merde ?!

Ça m'apprendra à donner raison à mes putains de sentiments.

* * *

Le deal était simple : soit ce morveux se faisait à une vie à la dure, soit je le laissais crever sur place.

Je sentais cependant que cette demi-portion avait la rage de vivre car il était parvenu à survivre jusqu'ici, sans intervention extérieure... coup du hasard ? Putain de coup de chance ?

Va savoir...

La première fois que je lui ai fourré un couteau entre les mains, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait basculer en avant !... A ma grande surprise, le gamin a tenu le cap, sollicitant ses faibles muscles, sans expression particulière sur le visage.

Putain, il en voulait, ce gosse !... J'avoue avoir été impressionné par ce qu'il avait dans le ventre, sous son apparence chétive !...

* * *

J'voulais pas qu'il finisse comme ma sœur, bouffée par la maladie et obligée de se prostituer. J'ai tenté de l'en dissuader à l'époque... mais elle m'avait répondu qu'une femme n'avait guère d'autres choix que celui-ci pour survivre dans les bas-fonds. Franchement... ça me dégoûte d'imaginer le nombre de connards qui lui sont passés sur le corps ! J'voulais pas que le morveux termine comme ça !...

Alors je lui ai tout donné : des armes pour pouvoir se défendre dans la rue et de l'instruction pour pouvoir s'élever au-dessus de la racaille qui sévissait dans les ruelles malfamées des bas-fonds.

Livaï - c'était son prénom apparemment - apprit rapidement à lire. Il déchiffrait les pages jaunies que le moisi recouvrait en partie.

Quant au combat, il était vif, ce gamin !... Si vif qu'au bout de quelques années, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à lui en inculquer davantage. Alors nous sommes passés à la stratégie. Comment et où se poster pour disposer d'une vue d'ensemble, comment éviter les pièges à rats.

Le gamin était boulimique d'apprendre. Putain, encore aujourd'hui je me demandais de qui il tenait ça !... Pas de sa mère visiblement puisqu'elle s'était laissée crever misérablement. Ouais, j'aurai aimé connaître son père.

J'avais jamais compris pourquoi elle avait gardé ce gamin... peut-être voulait-elle se ranger avant que la mort ne la fauche, va savoir ?...

Kuchel était mystérieuse et silencieuse. Je retrouvais finalement un peu d'elle dans ce gamin.

* * *

Je regardais le gosse défoncer un gros tas, l'insultant en le tabassant, couteau toujours porté dans sa main - il avait choisi très tôt sa façon de tenir les lames ; à l'inverse de ce qui se pratiquait habituellement. Pareil lorsqu'il se saisissait d'un verre ou d'une tasse. Ce gosse n'était pas net, je me disais, mais vache, quel combattant !... Et il revenait de loin. Il aurait pu crever dix fois mais il s'accrochait à la vie avec ses putains de tripes ! Il me plaisait, ce foutu sale gosse !... Putain, je me voyais en lui quoi !...

* * *

Il était en train de se faire un nom et une réputation dans les bas-fonds ; il n'aura bientôt plus besoin de moi. Je ne ferai jamais un bon père de substitution, même si j'ai parfois envie de l'appeler fils et de le traiter comme tel. Une chose est sûre pourtant : s'il venait à se mettre en travers de ma route et/ou de mes ambitions, je l'abattrai aussi sec, famille ou pas.

Dans ce putain de boulot, faut pas faire dans la dentelle. Et le gamin le sait. Quand il va trop loin - ce qui arrive souvent - je l'attrape par derrière et fait glisser mon pouce le long de son cou comme s'il s'agissait d'un couteau, autre main sur sa bouche pour lui prendre l'air. Le manège a fonctionné deux fois... la troisième, ce morveux m'a mordu jusqu'au sang !...

* * *

Parfois j'ai envie de lui dire : trouve toi une femme aimante et fais un paquet de gosses, merde ! Quitte ces bas-fonds pourris et ne te retourne pas !...

Et quand je le regarde, putain... ce morveux ne pousse plus d'un centimètre ! J'crois qu'il m'a fait une puberté précoce, le morpion. Bon, faut dire qu'ici, dans les bas fonds, le manque de lumière ne réussit pas à tout le monde, pas même aux rats que nous sommes !... Mais bordel, pousse, gamin ! Sur ce point aussi, t'as décidé de me contrarier, sale morveux ?!

J'ai failli lui faire bouffer ma botte, éperon compris, quand un soir il m'a sorti, tout aussi sec : "Putain, lave toi, Kenny, tu schlingues !..."

"Gamin, bordel, y'a une différence entre schlinguer et sentir l'homme, tu sais !... Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux piger de ça, bas du cul ?"

* * *

Il fallait que je parte. C'était préférable pour lui. Je voulais que la vie lui offre une chance de changer, qu'elle se montre plus clémente qu'avec ça mère, tu vois le truc ?

Et puis j'y tenais à ma liberté ! J'avais fait mon job. Mais putain, je dois avouer que ce morveux m'a manqué !...

J'sais pas comment qu'il s'est démerdé par la suite, toujours est-il que je l'ai retrouvé dans le bataillon d'exploration, le morveux ! Et qu'il n'avait pas pris un centimètre, en prime !... Salopiaud !...

Ravi de constater que l'armée ne me l'avait pas trop déformé, mon jeune prodige !... Il n'hésitait pas dans ses coups, vache, c'était pas devenu un chialeur sentimental à la con !... Et même qu'il m'a filé une sacrée raclée, le petit morveux de sa mère !...

Dans le fond, ouais, je jubilais. Il avait progressé, ce morpion !... C'était bien un Ackermann, pas de doute là-dessus !...


End file.
